


Love Again

by Sheerfreesia007



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheerfreesia007/pseuds/Sheerfreesia007
Summary: Marcus realizes he can fall in love again.
Relationships: Marcus Pike/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Love Again

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song "Love Again" by Dua Lipa. And I used some of the lyrics in this piece. Feedback is always welcome! Hope you enjoy!

He doesn’t notice it right away; at least he’s not cognizant of it happening. But it happens all the same. In little small increments it does happen, despite him thinking it never would. In fact he doesn’t know its happening until it hits him like a 4x4 to the face. And at the trivial moment in your relationship too.

_You got me in love again._

It’s in the middle of a briefing where Marcus sits at the back end of the table watching you present the case to your team that he’s struck dumb with this feeling. You’re pacing at the front of the room anxiously as you present the case, he knows about your fear of speaking in front of others but he’s training you to take on more of a leadership role in the team so he’s asked you to take this on for him. Your team is silent as they watch you with fondness as you continue to pace. Marcus smiles softly as he watches your hand come up for the fifth time to tuck that wayward strand of hair back behind your ear, and that’s when it hits him _he’s in love with you._

_Show me that heaven’s right here baby._

He can feel his heart rate kicking up and his palms begin to sweat as his mind starts to race. _Since when was he in love with you?_ Marcus tries to think back as to when it happened as his eyes following you listlessly. _Bigger question being how did he fall in love with you?_ Marcus could’ve sworn after Teresa had ripped his heart to shreds so casually that he wouldn’t, _couldn’t_ fall in love again. His head had taken over guarding his heart so fiercely that he didn’t think it would ever happen again. _But here you were._

_Never have I ever met someone like you._

The briefing is finally ending and as Marcus stands to meet you at the front of the room he sees you standing at the top of the table anxiously shifting on your feet. You’re waiting to hear what critique he’ll have for your presentation but Marcus is so clouded in his mind that he can’t thinking of anything besides the fact that he’s in love with you. He’s standing in front of you now and just silently staring as his eyes dart around your face while the rest of your team exits the conference room to begin their assigned tasks for the case.

“So how’d I do?” you ask nervously as you continue to shift on your feet. Marcus’ hands come out to gently cup your elbows and quiet your nervous energy. He’s surprised by how easily it is for him to touch you and calm your uneasy motion. But it’s always been like that with the two of you he surmises as he reflects back on your relationship.

_I never thought I’d hear my heartbeat so loud._

Ever since he’s met you it was always so easy to fall into rapport with you. From the first moment the two of you met when you barreled right into him straight off the elevator making all your files go flying in the air, it was effortless and uncomplicated. And it continued that way as the two of you fell into a smooth partnership. But now as Marcus thought about it he figured it was just a set up to something so much greater with you.

_Scared I would take my broken heart to the grave._

All those late nights where the two of you poured over case files together. The late dinners spent together as you talked about your personal lives. It was all leading up to this moment. This moment where Marcus could feel his heart beating just for you as his eyes raked over you standing in front of him with a furrowed brow at his silence. Your concern for him radiating off you just like it always did when you worried about him. Whether it be for his physical health when he worked too many hours and never took his vacation time. Or for his mental well-being when a case hit too hard or too close to home.

This feeling clutching and clawing at his chest as he stared silently still had to be love. Though it didn’t feel like all the other times. It was all consuming, soft, slow, and warming. While the other times was quick and all-consuming this was like a flower slowly opening its bloom for everyone to see it’s radiant beauty. This was like a classical song crescendo as it peaked. _This was different._

Your hand was warm on his forearm as you stared up at him with that little crease in between your eyebrows as your eyes darted around his face with worry. Marcus could remember every time you touched him like this. A soft back of your hand pressed to his forehead to check his temperature, an affectionate reassuring squeeze around his bicep, or a soft pat to his shoulder in solidarity. It was all those little pieces that brought him here. And the journey was so sweet and enthralling.

“Marcus?” you asked softly still worried for your team leader.

“I’m in love with you.” He blurted out hastily and watched as your eyes first widened and then sparkling with affection towards.

“Fuckin’ finally.” You rasped out with a chuckle and a shake of your head as you ducked it to look down at the floor.

“Wait-- what?” Marcus stumbled out as he looked down at you confused.

“Was wondering when you’d get on the same page.” You teased him softly as you looked back up at him and he could see the love reflected in your captivating orbs.

“You mean?” Marcus asked still confused as he moved closer to you and watched as your grin crawl across your face slowly.

“Been in love with you since after our first case together.” You responded as you absent mindedly moved closer to him as well. “Just knew it was gonna take you awhile to get there too.” Marcus stared at you wide eyed and he knew you were right, you knew it all along and were just waiting for him to catch up. Fitting since you seemed to always be a step ahead of him with cases as well.

“And you were willing to wait?” he asked softly as the two of you moved even closer to each other until you were sharing the same air.

“You’re worth the wait Marcus.” You whispered softly as your hand on his forearm dragged up to his chest where your fingers idly tapped a silent beat against him. Marcus’ hands cupped your elbows and dragged _that_ much closer and suddenly he was kissing you passionately. And that crescendo was bursting with it’s notes in his ears. His hands traveled to cup the back of your head as he moved your head to deepen the kiss and the other moved to wrap tightly around your waist anchoring you to him.

Loud cat calls and whoops were heard all around the glass walled conference room and you two pulled away looking sheepishly at your team. They all cheered and clapped with happy excited faces directed to you. Your chuckle filtered to his ears and he looked down to see you blushing brightly.

“Looks like you weren’t the only one waiting.” Marcus mused and you burst out in delighted laughter.


End file.
